A Royal Friend
by frozen belle and olivia
Summary: If Elsa hadn't froze Anna's head what would have happened? What if Rumplestillskin taught Elsa how to control her ice magic. See the past and present of their friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**❄Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my fangirl heart ❄**

 **Chapter 1**

"Elsa wake up, wake up, wake up!" six year old Anna said to eleven year old Elsa. Elsa smiled, today was her birthday and she was turning twelve. "What time is it?" Elsa asked Anna, if it was early enough they could build a snowman. "Early enough. " They both smiled and ran down stairs to the ballroom. Someone was already waiting for them in the dark ballroom. "Uncle!" Elsa exclaimed excitedly and ran towards the family friend to give him a big hug."Uncle Rump!" Anna squealed as she fallowed her sister. They're uncle was the family friend, Rumplestillskin. He was a family friend because he was the only one who could help Elsa control her ice magic. He had also told Elsa never to conseal her powers, and if she ever did something terrible would happen. "What are you two doing up so early?" asked Rumple, he was trying to get the ballroom ready for Arendelle's Royal Family."We were gonna build a birthday snowman. What are you doing here Uncle? " Elsa asked pondering. Was her favorite uncle here because of her birthday, or on business, or for a magic lesson, or all three."I was a..." Rumplestillskin wasn't expecting that question to come up. Elsa relized that he was trying to hide something from her. She took the hint and said "Anna come on lets go the art gallery and talk to Jonesy !" Rumplestillskin smiled as they left. Elsa was always his favorite niece out of his two nieces.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Who are you?" asked five year old Elsa. "Who are you?"asked a man wearing a leather suit and high pitched Scottish accent. The air was cold (as usual) ,but Elsa had never seen this strange man. He had a strange haircut. It was long, but not as long as a girls', but it wasn't as short as a boys. "I'm Elsa, princess of Arendelle. Now can you please tell me your name?" Elsa said trying to sound braver than she felt. "Well, your majesty, I know your holding back your magic. Ice magic to be precise. So I'm here to help you control your powers." Said the stranger,Elsa also heard a slight change in his voice. "You never answered my question. Who are you?" Elsa said again the way her (now dead) father would have said it. "Ah yes where are my maners we haven't been properly introduced. Rumplestillskin at your service. " He said with a roll of his tongue and a bow. Elsa noticed that Rumplestillskin avoided the light comeing from a window of the porch they were on. She also noticed that he seemed to almost sparkle. "Step into the light. " Elsa wanted to know what this Rumplestillskin looked like. Elsa looked back at the screen door behind her. There was a ball going on inside and her mother wasn't looking for her. Perfict Elsa thaught. Rumplestillskin gave her a look that seemed to say 'tell me your not serious'. "Come on. If your scared of me running off I can promise you I won't. " Elsa said trying to coax him out of hiding in the darkness. Slowly Rumple steped into the light shining from the doorway of the palace. When Elsa saw him she didn't run away like Rumple thaught, no, she stood there looking quite bold. He smiled down at her. Elsa reminded him of Bealfire. "I'm quite surprised that your not running scared. Which is perfect because I want to reach you how to control your magic" "There you are! I've been looking for both of you!" The queen said with a bit of worry. "A your magistey I see your daughter is quite a brave and powerful one." Rumpelstiltskin said while giving Elsa's mother a hug. "Yes Rumpelstiltskin she truly is, that's why I called for you."

 **sorry to keep all of you waiting but life got in the way㈶3㈶2 but I hope you all love this chapter. This can fiction is also ddedicated to one my good friends who's sooo crazy about frozen we all Nick named her Crazy Frozen Girl and Anna❄❄❄❄❄❄**


	3. Chapter 3: When Will My Life Begin?

**A.N. Hi everyone! I know this fanfiction is taking FOREVER! Don't worry though every Sunday will be a new chapter (hopefully my stupid tablet will work) but for all of u dearies out ther who loooovvveeess Tangled u may see a special character come in. This chapter is dedicated to my BFF of all time.**

 **Chapter 3: When Will My Life Begin**

 _Elsa's Birthday_

"So Uncle you wanna tell me why your hear?" Elsa asked at breakfast. For breakfast the royal family was eating Elsa's favorite-Chocolate Chip Pancakes! Rumplestillskin took a bite then said "Im here for three reasons, they all have to do with you. One i came for your birthday, two i wanted to continue with a lesson, and three i have a special goft that i wanted to give you." Elsa's mind wandered what Uncle was planning, he was very good at gift giving. She recalled the day that he had arrived and gave her a necklace with a snowflake. "Uncle are you staying with us for a little while or just today?" Anna asked excitedly. "Only for today sweetheart." Elsa felt sad about this news. You see over the last few years, Rumplestillskin had became more like a father figure to Elsa and Anna. The king had died in war against the Southern Isle. Elsa wasn't even a year old when the news reached Arendelle. So you can see how the sisters had attached themselves to Rumple. "Hi Anna! Happy Birthday Elsa!" A little girl said to Elsa and Anna. The girl was Anna's age, she had long long blond hair, green eyes, and she wore a purple dress that reached her anckles. "Blondie!" Both girls cried in usion. "Rupunzel! How many times must i say it, stay with ME!" An older woman said running to keep up with the little girl. "Mother Gothel, how nice to see you again! It's been what two centuries? " Rumple said from the table with his hands up, and making a triangle. "Ah Rumplestillskin it's been only two _months. "_ Mother Gothel said to try to get him to shut up. As usual it didn't, but he knew that he got Rupunzel out of trouble (and harms way) he thaught. "Why don't you girls go to the ballroom? Our Uncles got a surprise for you three." The queen said then turned to Rumple and said "Knock it off. Both of you! Or Elsa won't go with you." "Is that a challenge dearie?" "Ahk if you know what a challenge is?" Hothel said under her breath. "I herd that dearie! " Rumple said with a snarl. The queen shook her head and sighed. What was she going to do with those two?


	4. Chapter 4: I'm A Believer

Chapter 4: I'm A Believer

 _Elsa meets Rumple_

"Mama how do you know Rumplestiltskin?" Elsa asked. This didn't make sense,why was Rumplestillskin hugging her as if they had been friends or something? "He helped me a long time ago, before I met papa." The queen said sadly. "Well come on you two in,in. We need to talk somewhere quite." The queen said as she ushered Elsa and Rumplestillskin in the palace. ❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄

Elsa is playing with Anna. Meanwhile with Rumplestillskin and the queen:

"So Rumple what's your price? Name it then I'll decide if you'll tech Elsa to control her powers." The queen said frowning and an irritated tone. "Well dearie I do hope you know that the price is..." Rumple said to the queen, he loved dealing with her. Since she and her two other sisters made the first deal she had been crawling back to him. That's how they became friends. The last deal she had made with him was when she wanted to know if her husband would live. Rumple still didn't understand why the king died, when he said and even _saw_ the king live. "What's the price RUMPLE?!" The queen said quite irritability waiting for the worst. "There is no price." "What?" She said exhausted from all the memories of the deals that she had made with the Rumplestillskin. "There. Is. No. Price dearie. This one's on the house, but remember dearie all magic-" "comes with a price." The queen said finishing his catch phrase. The queen sighed releif. She didn't have to give up Elsa or Anna or even the kingdom. "Rumple." "Yes?" "Don't you ever do that to me again or its-" "Off with your head!" He finished for her laughing at the joke that they had made so many years before. The joke was about Cora. He missed being with the queen. What had made them part ways? It didn't matter now, they would grow just as close hopefully.

 **Hi everyone! I hope you liked the spin on how "all magic comes with a price"? Well Im listening to th Delilah station(you can make fun of me) but when I was writing the 2nd half of the chapter I was listening to a story that sort of reminded me of the queen (please tell me her name that would be very helpful). The story was about a woman who was thinking the worst because her husband was fired that day, but Delilah said that you shouldn't think the worst. She also said that maybe her husband will get a better job. Thats why I wrote the best thing for Rumplestillskin to give the queen hope. Hope you all liked it . Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5 Sombody I Used To Know

Chapter 5: Sombody I Used To Know

 _The Queen's Past_

It was a year after the King died in the war against Prince Hans and the Southern Isles:

"Rumple. " "Meranda? What are you doing here? It's been almost a year,yes?" Rumplestillskin said surprised to see the Queen of Arendelle. She was paceing towards him. She looked a bit blue. "Yes Rumple, it has been a year since we last talked. You evil man,you lied to me!" Meranda said angrily. Tears were streaming down her face. "What's the matter? When did I lie to you? What's with the black dress?" Rumple asked with a look of concern. "You said James (the king of Arendelle) wouldn't die in the war!" She said looking him in the eye. He knew what she was talking about the very moment the words left Meranda's mouth. "I..I'm so sorry. " It was a year ago when he prophesied that the king would survive the war against the Southern Isle. "It's going to alright." He said giving her a comforting hug. "Who's going to help raise Elsa and Anna?" The queen whispered into Rumple's shoulder. "I will. I was the one who misread the future, so I should help raise Elsa and Anna." He said to her earnestly. "You? Are you sure want to help look after them?" She said looking up at him. He nodded and said "Yes, dearie. I'm quite sure I can help. Especially with Elsa's magic." "Thank you Rumpel."

* * *

 _Elsa's Birthday_

"So Uncle, what did Mama mean when she said I wouldn't go with you?" Elsa asked later in the day. Rupunzel had left after lunch and Anna was outside playing in the court yard. "I was going to take you to my home. It's in the Enchanted Forest, which is a different realm." He said looking down at her. They were on a porch.

"I can come with you! I can't believe it! Thank you Uncle!" Elsa said excitedly, with a big smile on her face. She give a big hug. He lifted her up giving her a hug back. "I wish you my dad." She whispered into his ear. "I know dearie. I sometimes wish that as well." Rumpel told her giving her a small kiss on her forehead. "When will we leave?" "After dinner. Anna is going to be staying with her friend David." He said.

* * *

 _Later That Day_

"Elsa won't be too much trouble for you, will she?" The queen asked while Rumpelstiltskin tied Elsa's cape for her. "Not at all, dearie. Not at all." He answered. "Now Elsa, be a good girl and do what your Uncle says, alright?" Meranda said to Elsa , with a worried look. "I'll be fine Mama." Elsa said giving her mother a final kiss and hug goodbye. With that they left the castle and headed for the great unknown (at least that's what it seemed like to Elsa).

When Elsa and Rumplestillskin finally got off the rickety boat, they started their journey to the Dark Kingdom. "Uncle, are there anymore people like us or are we the only ones with magic in the whole world?" Elsa asked looking up at him. "There are many people in this world just like you and I, just they're all spread out." He said as a leaf fell from a tree. "Shhhh, I think someone is trying to ambush us. Come out whoever you are dearie!" Rumpel call out into the darkness of the forest. Suddenly a cat jumped down from a tree. "Haha Uncle you were scared if a little cat!" Elsa said laughing. "Ha ha ha very funny dearie." He said.

They continued their journey until they reached a small tavern. "We can stay here for the rest of the night." Rumplestillskin said Elsa when they arrived. When they walked in all of the laughing and merriment ended. They received many stairs and the people started to whisper amongst themselves. _This is rather odd._ Elsa thaught to herself. "Uncle why were people whispering about us and starring at us. Did we do something wrong?" Elsa asked when they were in their room. Rumpel was scared that this would have happened. He didn't want Elsa to think of him differently now that they were in the Enchanted Forest. "People here uh...don't really think of me the way your family thinks of me. They think I'm a monster." He finally told her. "Well they're wrong your not a monster. And if they want to, they can call me a monster too." Elsa said. This made him smile. Just rhen Elsa gave a loud yawn an walked over to him and plopped down beside him on the bed. "Goodnight Elsa." That's how Elsa's birthday ended.


End file.
